


Cherry Wine

by GabrielZabini



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Heartbreak, Marriage, Moving On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine's parents gave her an ultimatum that if she can't find any respectable guy to marry in six months, she have to go back to France. With that, her relationship with Cosima is a dead end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Really not good in grammar. I don't have anyone to correct it, so soryyy

“The wedding is on Sunday” 

Delphine looked down, feeling uneasy. Turning him down is not an option. Breaking her heart is also not an option, but she had no choice but to agree with the circumstance. This was her last year, and if she can’t find any respectable man to marry, they will have to send her back to France.

Meeting Cosima was beautiful. There’s nothing romantic about science lab, but meeting the most wonderful woman in her life is certainly beautiful. She was wearing her usual lab coat, complete with her nerdy glasses, and she was talking with her lab partner. Right that moment she knew that she has to talk to her. She’s too beautiful to be left alone. Too wonderful to be ignored.

Months after the first meeting, their relationship escalate quickly. From a small talk, hanging out once a week, small kisses, until they somewhat end up living together for two years and having a cat. It was exceptional. Of course, until that day comes where she got the ultimatum. Getting married in six months or going back to France. 

“You are getting married” She avoid her eyes, and stare at the vase next to her. “Great, that means you can stay here, right?” 

“I’m sorry that it has to be this way. This is not what I want. Going back to France is not an option, and you know that right?” She said desperately. She held her hand, and try her best not to shed a tears.

“I- I don’t understand! If it has to be this way, why don’t you tell me sooner?! You could tell me right from the first time, so that our relationship never goes anywhere!” She sobbed, and pull back from her. “I love you! I- Don’t you dare to laid your hands on me!” She slapped her hand, and pull back even further from her.

“I’m sorry” She whispered, before she walked away. 

That was the last time they talked each other. She saw the Facebook picture, the wedding ring, and the celebration. It was even more sad to saw all those things. Everything that could be her’s, everything that used to be her’s. Now it’s some random guy, that she doesn't even know. 

Years later Cosima found another girl. After years of depression, and being alone, the right girl comes along. She is pretty, gentle, and she’s everything she could hope for in a girlfriend. But deep down she alway know, Shay would never be the same as Delphine. No matter how much she love Shay, there will alway be a special place for Delphine. She’s her sweet cherry wine. 

Always.


End file.
